A Spooky Halloween
by MGHSHour
Summary: Max And Emmy Go Trick Or Treating


A SPOOKY HALLOWEEN

It is Halloween morning, Max and Emmy are sitting at the table coloring,  
They are out of school forever; Emmy is still 6, Max is still 4

Emmy is wearing a yellow jersey and blue jeans, Max is wearing his normal clothing.

"It's been since you were born since dad has passed away". said Max

"Right, Max" said Emmy.

"Just Mom and us two" Max said.

"Right, Max". Said Emmy

Soon, they knew other kids would join the family, and the house would be renovated to make room for all 128,000 children and the gypsy vanner cat ponies

Emmy went to Max's sit 'n play desk and sat down.

Emmy wrote about Halloween.

"I am 4 forever". said Max.

"I am 6 forever". said Emmy.

Emmy danced with Mom and Emmy felt gas coming.

Emmy farted and it sounded like the drum from kidsdance music when the music stopped and before the music resumed.

"What was that" said Mom.

"Excuse Me" said Emmy.

Emmy ate an english muffin and danced with Mom some more.

Emmy farted and it sounded like the drum from kidsdance music when the music stopped and before the music resumed.

"What was that" said Mom.

"Excuse Me" said Emmy.

that afternoon, Max and Emmy and Mom were having lunch; they were having pizza.

After lunch; Max and Emmy went trick-or-treating for a good 8 hours and 30 minutes.

Max, Emmy and Mom had cheese burgers for dinner with fries and pickles, then after dinner, Mom danced with Emmy some more

Emmy farted and it sounded like the drum from kidsdance music when the music stopped and before the music resumed.

"What was that" said Mom.

"Excuse Me" said Emmy.

then Max and Emmy took a bath, Emmy made bubbles in her bath.

"What was that" said Mom.

"Excuse Me" said Emmy.

then after their bath Emmy danced with Mom some more.

Emmy farted and it sounded like the drum from kidsdance music when the music stopped and before the music resumed.

"What was that" said Mom.

"Excuse Me" said Emmy.

Emmy went in the playroom, she had to go poo-poo.

She stood in a place and felt poo-poo coming and it dropped into her pants.

Emmy sat down in her chair, she made a banana

Emmy stood up and Mom powdered her and wiped her changed her diaper, then she went back in the playroom.

Mom renovated the house and the other 62 children came and moved in because their parents and grandparents died, and each little was multiplied by 2000 from that night on, and the gypsy vanner cat ponies moved in as well with all the treasure they stole, they stole it all and cleaned it out and escaped.

"Great to be here" said Courtney.

"Yes, it is" said Max.

Dawn drank her coffee and relaxed, she and the other littles had their halloween candy in a storage room in a vault, Emmy's friend Allyson has died, she was 6 and she did her family, they were in heaven, and Emmy wished them Luck.

"Emmy, let's dance some more" said Mom.

Mom danced with Emmy and they had a good time dancing, and all the children would not have a birthday for as long as they live, and they stayed home 24/7 unless they went places with Mom.

Molly was sitting at her desk coloring, her chair was red, it was painted and varnished and smoothened, she loved her furniture and toys so did the other littles, and they enjoyed having just snacks and desserts for the rest of their lives.

"We are kids forever" said Kathy.

"Yes, we are" said Sandy.

So the children settled in to their new family and their new houses, they had 23 houses and 23 neighborhoods, and they got candy from all 23 neighborhoods and they loved it.

Kathy felt poo-poo coming and it dropped into her pants.

Kathy sat down in her chair, she made a banana, then Kathy stood up and her mom changed her diaper.

And all the children enjoyed being together forever and they played together and they got along, so did the gypsy vanner cat ponies and they were one big happy family, the ultraverse was clean, green, bright and peaceful as well as everything beyond it, and it would be that way forever and it was the beginning of a new world.

Courtney peeled a banana and ate it, she was happy to be with all her friends and she loved her friends from the bottom of her heart, and the others loved her from the bottom of their hearts.

Ash and his friends had all the pokemon and they were trained to the highest level, he and his friends were retired, and Ash won all the trophies and they all got their diplomas.

All evil was sentenced to death as well as entei, and Molly and her friends were happy to be together forever, and they would be together forever until the day they die so would the gypsy vanner cat ponies, and they were one big happy family from their final birthday on.

"This is the beginning of a new world" said Max.

"Yes, it is" said Emmy.

Mom took a picture of the whole family and treasured it forever.

Mom loved the picture a lot.

Max and Emmy and the other children sat down in their chairs for the night.

THE END 


End file.
